


Machines

by amphrites



Series: Modern Merthur Mishaps [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Learning to Drive, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, That's it, okay they say one bad word once, that's the only reason it's teen and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphrites/pseuds/amphrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries to teach Arthur how to drive in an empty lot, and finds he's way in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machines

**Author's Note:**

> For Amelia, here it is. You requested a while ago you wanted this apart of the Modern Merthur Mishaps, so here. Sorry if it's shit. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading!

               “Gently! Step on the brakes, _gently_!” Merlin yelled, and Arthur roared in response, the car lurching to a stop. Merlin’s knuckles were white as he gripped the car door and the dashboard in front of him. Arthur hissed slightly and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

               “Why the fuck did they not just continue on riding horses? What is this damned thing?” Arthur thundered, hitting the steering wheel. The car honked, and Arthur jumped in his seat, looking around for the source of the noise.

               “No, Arthur that was the car, you honked when you hit the steering wheel. No, Arthur don’t do it ag-“ Merlin stopped trying to control him as Arthur sat back and honked the car in rapid succession. He sighed and rubbed at his brow, and Arthur laughed beside him.

               “This is nice. I like this contraption. It does not follow orders, but it makes a funny sound,” Arthur critiqued, and Merlin laughed.

               “Well, Arthur, you’re going to have to learn to drive this _contraption_ , which is called a car, by the way. It’s a machine, okay?” Merlin explained, and Arthur nodded along. Merlin sighed and braced himself.

               “Okay, Arthur, I want you to lightly press on the gas, no the one on the right, yes, okay gently, gently, that’s it,” Arthur tapped the accelerator and the car shifted forward slightly, then again and again until it was moving in an almost smooth fashion.

               “Merlin, look, I’m doing it! I have tamed this ‘machine!’” Arthur cried happily, and Merlin just smiled.

               “Yes, you cabbage-head, you did! Soon you’ll be driving everywhere! Let’s just learn a little more and take it sl- No Arthur don’t step on the gas!” Merlin reached for the steering wheel as Arthur cockily picked his leg up before ramming it down on the pedal. The car shot forward through the empty parking lot and almost his a wall before Merlin pulled on the emergency brake. The car hurtled to a stop, Merlin and Arthur flying towards the windshield.

               “Jesus, Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed, his neck aching. Arthur smiled sheepishly and took his hands off the wheel.

               “I guess I got a bit cocky,” Arthur replied, and Merlin scoffed. He rubbed at his neck, trying to relax the muscles, and Merlin felt Arthur’s hands take their place on Merlin’s neck and start rubbing out the kinks. Merlin sighed and smiled.

               “Maybe we should head home, and we’ll try driving lessons again tomorrow, yeah?” Merlin turned around, and Arthur chuckled.

               “Sure, but I still don’t like this machine,” Arthur said stubbornly, and Merlin shook his head while he laughed. Arthur grinned, and Merlin’s heart surged.

               “You clot-pole,” Merlin sighed, and kissed Arthur in the front seat of the car.  


End file.
